Amour interdit
by Mariska-Love
Summary: Ce n'est pas un simple coup de cœur ... Cet homme, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et comme je n'aimerai probablement jamais. Seulement voilà, nous ne pouvons pas.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

Je me lance dans l'écriture .. A force de lire et bien voilà ..

Soyez indulgent et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal !

Tout est bon pour s'améliorer.

Bonne lecture.

Xoxo

-_ Kathy .. On parlera quand je rentrerai .. Oui oui je sais qu'il est déjà tard, que j'aurais du être là depuis 30 minutes .. Mais .. Kathy ? Kathy ? _

Bon sang... , souffla Elliot posant son portable sur la table.

- _Elle t'en veut ? _, demanda Olivia regardant son partenaire.

- _Un peu ouais .. J'avais promis de rentrer de bonne heure ce soir .. Mais je peux pas laisser cet Enfoiré s'en sortir, alors allons le faire sortir de ses gonds_. , répondit Elliot en passant une main sur son visage.

Il remonta ensuite les manches de sa chemise, signe qu'il était près à en découdre. Olivia l'observait. Qu'il était beau ..

Elle savait que ce soir il aurait dû voir Kathy pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux, mais Elliot n'avait, pas une seule fois, montré la motivation de le faire ..

Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'espérer qu'un jour il s'intéresserait à elle, même si son cerveau lui crier de ne pas y croire. Qu'après 12 ans il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose ... Surtout qu'il s'était séparé de Kathy bien plus d'une fois.

- _Liv .. Tu m'entends ?_ , demanda Elliot en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Elle sursauta à ce contact et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- _Oui .. excuses moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que tu me disais ?_

- _Je te demandais si tu étais prête à aller interroger notre gaillard ?_

- _Oui, oui._

- _Tout va bien ?_ , s'inquiéta Elliot en fronçant les sourcils.

Olivia se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

- _Tout va bien El. _

- _Parfait, allons-Y _! , sourit à son tour Elliot

Au bout de deux heures, l'homme avait fini par craquer avouant qu'il avait bel et bien violé la jeune Clara.

Il l'avait vu courir dans central park, et selon ses dires : elle était incroyablement belle. Il n'avait pas pu résister.

Ce genre d'affaire touchait toujours Elliot. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses propres enfants qu'il voyait si peu ...

Il était à son bureau, et rangeait des papiers dans un tiroir lorsqu'Olivia décida de s'approcher.

Elle posa une main dans son dos. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne sursauta pas.

Non, quand il avait senti ce contact, une douce chaleur s'était emparée de son corps ... Il aurait reconnu la façon d'être d'Olivia entre mille ... Cette délicatesse, cette douceur ... Que dieu lui pardonne mais il n'avait qu'une envie : que cette femme l'aime !

- _Tout va bien partenaire ?_

- _Oui ne t'en fais pas "maman" !_ , plaisanta Elliot.

- _Je suis si vieille que ça ?_ , demanda t-elle la moue boudeuse.

- _Tu es magnifique telle que tu es_. , répliqua Elliot en lui caressant la joue.

Comprenant que là, il ne s'agissait plus d'une plaisanterie, Olivia baissa la tête pour pas qu'Elliot ne se rende compte de son rougissement.

Mais il l'avait très bien remarqué .. Olivia avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les compliments.

- _Je n'ai pas envi de rentrer ... Tu veux aller boire un verre ?_

- _Mais, et Kathy ? _

- _J'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir ... Chaque jour avec elle est un combat, et je suis fatigué. De toute façon, quoique je fasse, ça ne va jamais ... _

- _Dans ce cas, allons te changer les idées !_ , lui sourit Olivia.

- _Je te suit._

Xoxo

Voilà voilà ! Tout petit début mais l'histoire va se mettre tranquillement en place

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Bisous.

Coo'


	2. Chapter 2

Déçue de n'avoir eu aucuns encouragements ! Ça donne pas envie de continuer. Je réessaye cette semaine, et si je ne sais même pas ce que vous pensez alors j'arrêterai. Désolée mais je passe du temps à écrire, la moindre des choses c'est de prendre quelques secondes de votre temps pour commenter.

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout de même.

Elliot et Olivia était au bar. Il entamait déjà sa troisième bière alors qu'Olivia n'avait vu qu'une gorgée de la première.

-_Elliot, freine un peu .. _

_-Non ça va t'en fais pas j'ai une bonne descente._

_-Je n'en doute pas, mais si Kathy te vois rentrer dans un état lamentable, et que tu sens la bière .. Elle va te tuer._

_-Je m'en fou .. Comme je t'ai dit, quoique je fasse : ça ne va jamais._

_-Tu veux en parler ..?_

_-Il n'y a rien a dire tu sais ... Juste que Kathy et moi aurions dû nous séparer il y a bien longtemps. Pourquoi continuer d'essayer d'insuffler de l'air a un couple qui est en train de mourir et que rien ne pourra l'en empêcher ?_

Les mots fusèrent dans l'esprit d'Olivia. Elliot était en train de lui dire qu'entre lui et Kathy c'était définitivement terminé alors ?

_-Je suis désolée, El ..._ , lui souffla Cette dernière en posant une main sur celle d'Elliot. Elle l'était réellement.. Parce que même si elle l'espérait depuis longtemps, elle ne supportait pas de voir Elliot souffrir.

_-C'est pas de ta faute ..._

_-Pourtant des fois je me dit que si._

_-Pourquoi ? , demanda Elliot en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Parce que Kathy t'a souvent reproché le fait de passer plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle._

_-Ouais .. Mais on y peut rien si ta compagnie est plus agréable._ , plaisanta Elliot.

Quoique .. Non .. Il ne plaisantait pas vraiment. L'alcool lui avait toujours délié la langue.

Son regard était intense et Olivia était complètement déstabilisée.

_-Idiot. C'est ta femme quand même._

_-Et si elle ne l'était pas ?_

_-je ne comprends pas .._

_-Si elle ne l'était pas, toi ..._

_-Tu as trop bu Ellio_t. , coupa Olivia.

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de la situation et ne voulait pas savoir la suite.

_-Non l'alcool m'aide juste a dire ce que je retiens depuis longtemps, mais je suis dans un état parfaitement normal. _

_-Il vaudrai mieux que je rentre..._ , lâcha Olivia en s'en allant précipitamment.

_-Liv ... Liv attends !_ , s'écria Elliot en la suivant.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'obligea a lui faire face. Mais Olivia le repoussa violemment avec les yeux brillants.

_-Non ! Tu me lâches Elliot, tu ne me touches pas._

_-Mais ..._

_-Je refuse d'entendre tout ça de la part de mon meilleur ami ... _, lâcha Olivia avec une voix brisée.

Elle posa une main sur la joue d'Elliot et laissa ses larmes couler.

_-Tu es un homme marié Elliot. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as des enfants, pense à eux ... Toi et moi, sommes amis ... Et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié a cause de l'alcool. Alors .. Rentre chez toi et demain, il ne ce sera rien passer ..._

_-Tu ne comprends pas Olivia ..._

_-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Elliot. Toi et moi nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. _

Il fallait que les choses soient claires. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gâcher leur amitié a cause d'un verre de trop dans le nez. Elle savait qu'il aimait Kathy et ses enfants, et il était trop croyant pour commettre le pêché de l'adultère. Olivia ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... Pourtant elle l'aimait tellement .. Ça lui déchirait le cœur.

_-Mais .. C'est toi que j'aime Olivia ... Depuis des années._

_-Non .. Tu crois m'aimer parce qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et que ça va mal avec Kathy. Tu retournes toujours avec Kathy ... Alors Elliot ... Rentre chez toi. _

_-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. _

_-je suis sincèrement Désolée._

_-Pas autant que moi ... ,_ laissa échapper ce dernier en regardant Olivia partir.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? ..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et bien merci pour vos encouragements, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court je vous l'accorde, petit manque de temps avec noel mais je tenais a publier tout de même vu que nous sommes lundi.

Alors voila, profitez, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année , et a la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre plus long.

Bisou

* * *

Il rentra chez lui, complètement abattu.

Son mariage n'avait plus d'avenir, il se savait .. Et la seule femme pour qui son cœur vivait encore, ne l'aimait pas ..

Il soupira une dernière fois, et passa la porte de sa grande demeure familiale. Il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un cachet, un verre d'eau, et se coucher.

Mais ...

-Ah ! Tu rentre enfin. Non mais tu as vu l'heure ?

-Kathy .. J'ai eu une rude journée au travail ...

-Et quoi ? Tu m'avais promis de rentrer de bonne heure ! Une fois de plus une promesse que tu n'a pas tenue !

Il soupira ... Exaspérée des conversations répétées incessamment avec sa femme.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'en soupirant, son haleine allait réellement refléter sa soirée.

-Tu as bu Elliot.

Elle ne demandait pas, elle affirmait.

Inutile de lui mentir, il le savait ...

-Oui .. Je suis partie boire un verre avec Olivia.

-Tu as du temps pour boire un verre avec elle, mais pas pour parler avec moi ... , lâcha Kathy avec des sanglots dans la gorge. Il n'y avait plus de colère, juste de la peine.

-Ne dit pas ça .. Tu sais que c'est faux Kathy .. Je t'en prie ne pleures pas.

-Tu l'aimes Elliot... Je le sais et tu le sais ... La seule personne qui refuse de le voir c'est elle.

-Tu te trompes Kathy, arrête s'il te plais. Je suis épuisé, on pourrait pas parler de tout ça demain ?

-Non ... Il n'y a plus rien a dire Elliot ... On y arrivera pas. Entre nous ... C'est fini. Ton travail, c'est une chose Elliot, j'aurais pu finir par l'accepter ... Mais que tu en aime une autre, je ne peux pas ...

-Je ne l'aime pas ..

-Vraiment ? Alors regarde moi dans les yeux, regarde moi, et dit moi que tu m'aimes. Que je suis la femme de ta vie.

Il se leva et posa une main sur la joue de Kathy.

-Je ...

-Dit le, Elliot.

-Je ... Je suis désolée Kathy ... Pardonne moi. Je suis horrible ...

Kathy laissa ses larmes couler. C'était réellement fini.

-Je t'en prie ne pleures pas ... , l'implora t-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de la tristesse ou du soulagement Elliot ... Ça fait des années que nous savons que toi et moi c'est fini ... Mais maintenant que c'est plus ou moins officiel, ça me fais très bizarre ... Une partie de moi continuait d'espérer qu'un jour tu me regarderai a nouveau comme la première fois.. Surtout quand Olivia partait. Je me disais que tu pourrai enfin l'oublier .. Mais non. C'était encore pire. Tu étais si malheureux .. Si abattu ..

-Kathy ...

-Non. Tu n'as rien à dire .. Et je ne veux rien savoir. Je te dit tout ça, pour que moi même je l'entende. Que je me rende compte de la réalité. Je t'aime Elliot. Tu restera l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants ... Mais malheureusement, moi je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie ... C'est Olivia qui l'es. Nous le savons tous. Même t'es collègues. Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne s'en rends pas compte.

Écoutes ... Demain j'irai signer les papiers du divorce.

-Je ne veux pas divorcer !

-Je ne veux pas d'un homme qui en aime une autre

-Entre Olivia et moi, il n'y a rien du tout et il n'y aura jamais rien Kathy ! Je te le ...

-Ne jures pas ! Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendra pas. , coupa Kathy. Alors j'irais chercher les papiers, ce sera à toi de prendre la décision.

-Mais ...

-Je vais me coucher Elliot. Tu as des cachets dans le deuxième tiroir dans la cuisine. Bonne nuit ...

-Il faudra qu'on en parle demain ...

-On verra ...


End file.
